1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to light source orientation detectors.
2. Related Art
Many types of systems exist for the detection of light. Further, systems exist that are specifically configured for detection of an orientation of a light source relative to a light detector. Some light detection systems include complex, precise and delicate instrumentation designed to maximize the accuracy of light source orientation information derived by these systems. Other light detection systems are bulky, heavy, require complex support systems for their operation, and are not readily portable. Many of these light detection systems generally also require careful attention to protecting the systems from damage and from being moved or otherwise disturbed during determination of light source orientation information.
In some circumstances, detection of an orientation of a light source relative to a light detector in a field environment may be needed. In such an environment, laboratory standards of care for a light detection system may not be practical, either to isolate the system from outside environmental forces during determination of light source orientation information or to protect the system from damage due to shocks, wear and tear, and other hazards. There accordingly is a continuing need for apparatus adapted to determine light source orientation information under field conditions where laboratory controls over the environment are not practical.